Corporate Affairs
by rowena777
Summary: AU. William "Spike" Giles has gotten everything that Hank Summers wanted. Will he be able to get Hank's daughter, Buffy, as well? This is easier said than done, considering Buffy hates him with the fire of a thousand suns.
1. chapter one

A/N: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. My beta is currently missing and I have tried my best proof reading this story.

I'll try to update the second part of this chapter in a day or two.

Disclaimer: Can I at least of Spike?

* * *

It was almost dusk when Buffy Summers walked into her father's backyard armed with several trash bags and a recycling bin. Cool air blew onto her face, releasing several strands of hair from her tight ponytail. The sky was purple and a few sun rays were still visible behind the clouds. Just two hours earlier she had been celebrating with fifty other guests her father, Hank Summers', fifty-fourth birthday.

Hank was the assistant director of a LA based law firm named WolframHart. He was a very accomplished man, having worked at the firm for over twenty years. The only thing that bothered him was his position as _assistant _director. He deserved more than being an assistant. He deserved much more. And the opportunity for advancement was just around the corner.

The current director, Simon Collins, was soon retiring to a small estate in Derbonshire, leaving his position available for anyone the law firm's Senior Partners saw fit. It was common knowledge throughout WolframHart that Hank was most likely to get the job. He was the most experienced out everyone.

Buffy bent down and began to pick up the Pepsi cans that littered the lawn. Throwing them aimlessly into the bin she began to think of the small art gallery in Sunnydale, a town only two hours south of Los Angeles. It was owned by WolframHart, but was currently on the market to be sold. It was her mother's dream to own the gallery, but financial hardships made it almost impossible for Hank to buy it. Now five years later, her mother was dead and it was up to Buffy to buy the gallery and fulfill Joyce's dream. She alone could not buy the gallery, but if her father became director, he'd have the opportunity to buy it for half the price.

A cool breeze blew, causing Buffy to shiver. Dropping the trash bags onto the grass, she walked inside to get a jacket. As she slid the patio doors close, she noticed Hank fumbling through the kitchen drawers. She walked towards him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Anything wrong Dad?"

Hank looked up at her and smiled, "Just looking for my keys."

Buffy walked over to the kitchen island and picked up a pair of keys, "You mean these?"

Hank got up and wiped his forehead, closing the cabinets and drawers he plucked the keys out of Buffy's hand. "So that's where I put them." He then walked into the main foyer with Buffy in tow. "I'll be back soon." he said.

Leaning against the doorframe, Buffy frowned "Where are you going?" Hank looked over his shoulder as he walked towards his car. "I got the call from the Senior Partners, the wanted to see me now."

Buffy smiled, "What for?" she teased.

Hank rolled down the car's window, "I don't know, something about a promotion I hear." And with that he sped out of the driveway and down the street.

Chuckling to herself, Buffy went back inside the house. Opening a closet she pulled out a jacket, put it on, and walked back outside. As she passed the kitchen, the phone began to ring. She was going to ignore it when she saw on the caller ID that it was Willow, her best friend for god knows how long. Picking up the cordless receiver, Buffy continued going outside.

"Hello?" She said. Immediately she was greeted by the redhead's chattering.

"Buffy? You there?"

"Yea"

"Great, could you meet me at the Expresso Pump?" Buffy could tell something was up.

"Sure Wills, I'll be there in five." Buffy turned around and took her car keys out of her back pocket. She pulled out the driveway, and as she drove down the street, she tried desperately to stay withing in lane. Buffy was a terrible driving. It was simple fact.

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was running through the entrance of the coffee house. She spotted Willow sitting in one of the booths, twirling the straw in her coffee mug. When she spotted Buffy she waved her over.

Buffy sat down, and after declining the waitress's offer for coffee, began to listen to Willow.

"You see," the redhead began, " I was at the office and I overheard the Senior Partners talking." Buffy nodded, Willow was WolframHart's main computer technician. "And they were talking about giving the upcoming promotion to somebody else."

Buffy looked up, shock evident on her face. Seeing the look on her face, Willow hesitated before continuing, "Apparently the Senior Partners want someone with _new _and_ fresh_ for the firm."

Buffy looked up, "So this means–."

Willow nodded, "The Senior Partners wanted to talk to Hank because he _wasn't_ getting the promotion. Some twenty-five year old who just got out of school is."

* * *

Remember to read and review!

If you'd like to contact me, you can use my email or look at my livejournal.

Cheers! Rowena


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I would not be writing this. Instead I would be sailing on a yacht halfway around the world.

And here's another chapter...

* * *

As Hank Summers pulled out of his driveway in his 2003 BMW convertible, all he could think about was the promotion. Finally after what seemed like ages, Hank was going to be THE man. The guy who cut the ribbon at all of WolframHart's grand openings. The guy who always first in line at the hot dog stand at the firm's company picnics. The guy who brought fear in an employee's heart.

The first think Hank would do would be to get a nice nameplate and put it on his office door. It would be gold plated complete with a mahogany finish. In the center it would say _Wolfram and Hart Director of Commissions: Hank Summers. _Of course he would have to get one for the Assistant Director as well. That thought put a frown on Hank's face. _Assistant Directors. _They were so unnecessary.

He pulled into WolframHart's impressive parking garage and tossed the keys to the valet. Running his hand through his thinning hair, Hank walked briskly through the lobby's front doors. Hearing his foot steps echo off the floor, he tried to not concentrate on the emptiness of the building. He walked up to the main desk and greeted the secretary, a blonde named Harmony.

"They'll see you in conference room B." she said. Hank nodded and walked into the room. He was greeted by four men dressed in black suits. One of them nodded and gestured for him to sit down. Not sensing anything wrong, Hank happily obliged.

The man farthest from him stood up.

"I think, Gentlemen, that we all know why we're here." The four other men nodded. "Mr. Collins has chosen this time to retire and we are left with a vacant position. I have contacted WolframHart's London branch and they have agreed to send us a young intern, who's apparently the best of the best." The three other Partners nodded and Hank stared blankly at the man.

"Excuse me," he started. "But _I'm _getting the promotion." The Partners stared at him with amused expressions on their faces. The same man who spoke earlier spoke again.

"I suppose Hank," he started, "that you've heard the rumors circulating throughout this building. And like most rumors, the one you have heard is false. You will be keeping your position as assistant director."

Hank stood up, "But sir-"

The man held his hand up and silenced him, "Hank, you do what you are told, and we value that here at WolframHart, but we need someone who thinks for themselves. That Hank, is where you come in. Our new director is somewhat, how do I say this? Young. And I'm afraid that your fellow co-workers aren't going accept him right away. So I would like you to stay with him and show him the ropes. Got that?"

A dazed Hank nodded. "Yes sir." The man grinned.

"Good show! Mr. Giles will be here tomorrow at 9:30. I would like you to be here at eight. You are dismissed."

Hank got up and walked out of the room. He didn't notice Harmony or the valet give him odd looks. He worked on autopilot. Not making one thought until he arrived home. Hank walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Buffy answered it. Her green eyes filled with worry.

"You okay?"

Hank didn't even look at her. He walked ahead, keeping his eyes firmly affixed to the floor. Buffy tried to get him to talk. "You need anything? Cause I was about to go out but I could stay and..." Hank looked at her with tired eyes.

"You go." He finally managed to croak. Buffy nodded, grabbing her stuff she exited the house. "Just call if you need anything." she hollered.

Hank watched his daughter leave and sighed. He turned, crossed the main hallway, and went down to the basement. Opening a small fridge, he took out several bottles of whisky. He opened the first one and took a long drink from it. Eyeing the other bottles he shuddered. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

sorry 'bout the uneventful chapter, but I had to get it out of the way. You guys will be seeing Spike very very soon.

Keep the reviews coming!

Rowe


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor am I profiting of this story in any financial way.

(gosh that sounded weird)

Feedback: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story. It means a lot to me.

And here's chapter three...

* * *

Hank woke up the next day with an awful headache. Getting off of the couch, he looked around. The basement was littered with empty whisky bottles. He got up and took several painstaking strides towards the stairs. With each step he took, it felt like his head was exploding.

Going up to the second floor of the house, Hank walked to his room and chose a suit from his closet. Putting it on slowly, he glanced around. Silently thanking Buffy for closing the curtains, Hank picked up his briefcase and walked out. He walked down the staircase and into the foyer. He glanced at the large mirror and stared for several moments.

His clothes were are rumpled, his tie askew. His thinning hair was sticking up at odd angles and his eyes bloodshot. Today was just not his day.

Opening the main door, Hank walked out of the house and into his car. His keys laying forgotten on the dining table. Hank pushed the gas pedal and frowned when the car didn't react. Hank pushed it again, harder this time and again the car didn't do anything. Angry, he slammed the briefcase into the car until there was a decent dent, about six inches in diameter.

Hank got back into the car and pushed the gas pedal again. Nothing. He reached into the ignition to pull out the keys, but found nothing was there. Groaning, Hank jogged up to the house, grabbed the keys, and twenty minutes later, reached the law firm.

As he opened the heavy wooden doors to his office, he noticed the place was surrounded by cardboard boxes, all marked William S. Giles. Walking towards his desk, Hank noticed all of his things were gone.

As if knowing Hank was already there, one of the Senior Partners entered the room. "Morning Hank." Hank didn't even look up. "I expect you're a bit puzzled to see your things not here." The man looked up and seeing Hank's non-responsive face, he continued. "Well, Mr. Giles preferred this room from the one we have given him. We hope you don't mind. Your office is just down the hall, here I'll show you. By the way, your forty-five minutes late. Mr. Giles came here e_arly_."

Hank followed the man down the long hall, two thoughts passing through his mind. One: His day couldn't get any worse. Two: He hated William Giles.

His new office was nothing compared to his old one. The desk was pathetically small and the window wasn't even half the size of his old one. Thanking the Senior Partner, Hank went to the lobby to get his daily coffee. On his way there, he was able to hear different conversations all on the same topic– the new director.

"I hear he's from England."

"Why are they making a twenty-five year old Director?"

"He's the heir to one of the biggest fortunes in England!"

"I heard he's gonna fire half of us."

"It's an outrage!"

"A scandal!"

Hank kept walking to the lobby, when he spotted two of Buffy's friends, Anya-the company's auditor and Xander-one of the new interns. Both of didn't seem pleased with the current arrangements.

"He's here to steal our money." Anya protested. Xander nodded, "The new guy's all bark but no bite, unlike us real men." He pounded his chest for good measure.

Anya turned and looked at Hank. "Buffy isn't going to stop by today is she?" The look on Hank's face answered her question. Without even meeting him Buffy already hated Mr. Giles. Who could blame her?

"Attention, would all of WolframHart's associates and staff report to the front lobby immediately. Thank you." One of the intercoms blared.

"What could that be for?" Anya asked sarcastically.

"Probably the new guy." Xander answered.

As if on cue, a large door opened and the Seniors Partners walked in, leading a very good looking Mr. Giles.

"Let us welcome," The tallest of them said, "Our new Director of Commissions, Mr. William Giles."

"Please, call me Spike" The new director said as he winked at a small cluster of females who began to giggle uncontrollably. Even Anya's face was in awe.

They took the next couple of hours questioning the young man, and to Hank's dismay, everyone seemed that they thought Spike was perfect for the job. Even Hank's closest friend's believed Spike had potential. By the end of the day, the females all thought Spike rivaled the Greek gods and the males all considered him to be the best thing that had happened to the law firm.

* * *

This chapter doesn't say much, but I needed it to get out of the way so that the Spuffyiness could start!

Reviews wouldbe much appreciated.

Rowe


End file.
